Alta traicion
by soldado dragon
Summary: que hiso kevin para terminar en el proyector? dos palabras alta traicion espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Alta traición

Todo comenzó por un emparedado

Atención, atención—una vos mecánica daba el orden en aquella sala tecnificada de juicios—la corte de plomeros entra en sección preside el honorable juez Azmut de galvan.

El materia gris creador del obnitrix aparecía en una enorme pantalla de plasma iónico

Honorable consejo de plomeros –al decir esto varias especies alienígenas aparecieron en las pantallas a su alrededor incluyendo a Maximilam tenyson , el plomero mas importante en la tierra—nos hemos reunido en esta ocasión para juzgar un acto por lo mas despreciable y maligno

Que entre el acusado!—pidió Azmut

Fue así que Kevin deblin entro a la sala sus manos estaban cubiertas con un plástico especial que el no podía absorber dos ciborg estaban a sus lados con una solo misión en su memoria desintegrarlo si el se llegaba a escapar de la reja de confinamiento electromagnético que lo retenía

Que el fiscal del caso lea la lista de cargos—Azmut solicito al fiscal su presencia

Si su señoría—Ben tenyson aparecía usando un uniforme que asemejaba a los antiguos fiscales griegos*—el desplegó una pequeña pantalla frente a el—Kevin deblin se te acusa de traicionar a los plomeros en los grados de robo de información ultra secreta .liberación de prisioneros de alta peligrosidad, alianzas con fuerzas enemigas y el intento de homicidio de Gwendolin tenyson

Eso es todo –pregunto el creador del obnitrix

Así es su señoría—respondió Ben a Azmut

Como se declara el acusado?—pregunto el juez Azmut

En off se escucha la vos de Ben.

Tal ves se pregunten ¿que esta pasando aquí? ¿por que Kevin esta en esa celda? Y tal vez ¿por qué estoy usando este disfraz?

Bien creo que puedo responder a esas incógnitas ¿qué pasa? Un juicio de el consejo intergaláctico de plomeros ¿por qué Kevin esta en esa celda? El es el acusado los cargos se definen en unas simples palabras alta traición sobre el ¿por que utilizo este ridículo disfraz? Yo lo diré después

¡Váyanse todos ustedes al diablo¡-grito Kevin desde su celda causando que todo el consejo parloteara en su contra.

De nuevo la vos de Ben en off

Y pensar que esto comenzó ase unas dos semanas por un simple emparedado

Flash back

Era un viernes por la noche estábamos Gwen ,julie y yo revisando unos inusuales patrones de acciones alienígenas no eran los greis de imidia* , asiendo los famosos círculos de los cultivos . era algo mas grave en apariencia varias naves de diversas especies habían sido , bueno a falta de otra palabra , desvalijadas sus componentes de propulsión y defensa habían sido removidos.

No creen que simplemente sea astro vandalismo? –nos insinuó Julie tratando de sonar graciosa

No lo es julie¡-le respondió mi prima—esto va mas allá de lo que en la tierra llamaríamos robo de auto partes

Gwen tiene razón—me puse inmediatamente y como es mi costumbre del lado de mi prima cosa que no hacia muy feliz a Julie—además como es que siempre saben donde ellos ponen sus naves –me lleve la mano al mentón – es decir ellos no pueden dejar a simple vista sus naves y encontrarlas es muy complicado

Si lo sabremos nosotros-respondió Gwen

Ese comentario me hizo reír ,eso me distrajo de las manos de Julie no note que se cerraban con ira

Oigan chicos—julie nos saco de nuestras risas—no quieren comer algo –ella se levanto y fue a su cocina—pensaremos mejor después de haber comido.

Eso nos pareció lo mas normal del mundo ella siempre era muy amable ese pequeño momento a solas me sirvió para preguntar

Y donde esta Kevin?-era normal que el se ausentara pero se había sido por varios días ,no es que me molestara me agradaba estar un tiempo lejos de el y sus constantes quejas sobre todo—ase unos días que no lo veo¡

No lo se?—me respondió mi prima—últimamente a actuado mas que extraño

Últimamente?—pregunte irónico—entonces no lo has visto desde que lo conocemos

No es un chiste Ben¡-la vos de mi prima sonaba seria—por si no te das cuenta solo alguien con acceso a alta tecnología e clase S o C podría detectar la naves que ha sido robadas.

Eso me sorprendió ella mi prima , la que siempre defendía a Kevin cuando alguien lo acusaba de ser un criminal lo acusaba de serlo

Aquí están los refrigerios¡-Julie apareció con unos emparedados y bebidas—no es la gran cosa pero nos mantendrá tranquilos

Tomamos los emparedados jamón, mayonesa, mostaza y queso americano iba a morder el mío cuando un aroma llego a mi nariz la esencia inequívoco de mantequilla de maní que provenía del emparedado de Gwen . de un manotazo se lo arrebate

Que te pasa loco?—me pregunto enojada mas enmudeció al ver lo que cubría el jamón de su emparedado

Una capa muy delgada de mantequilla de maní no solo era una mala combinación en mi prima era fatal

Julie—la vi seriamente –ase unos días te mencione que mi prima era alérgica ala mantequilla de maní

Le comente a Julie un incidente ,cuando teníamos 5 años mi mama nos hizo a mi y a Gwen emparedados de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de maní , un bocadillo de niños mas ella comenzó a ahogarse ,paso una semana en el hospital así supimos de su alergia al maní* y que había tenido suerte de haber comido un poco mas ella hubiera muerto .

Para mi enojo ella empezó a reír

Si fue una broma no fue graciosa¡-alce mi vos aunque ella me gustara no iba a permitirle esa clase de bromas de mal gusto

Tal ves debí dártelo a ti—su tono de vos era lúgubre podría decirse que en ese momento tuve miedo de ella—así cuando la besaras otra ves tu la habrías matado

Eso nos dejo a mi prima ya mi en shock como lo sabia, ase unas noches yo y gwen fuimos solos a ver una película al cine local unas horas a solas como el los buenos tiempos al salir decidí llevarla a su casa unas calles antes de su caza ella tropezó yo la sujete , fue como en esas escenas de las viejas películas de gary grant donde la pareja se ve a los ojos se acercan y...besan

Acordamos mantener ese incidente en secreto por el bien de los dos.

No se de que nos hablas¡?—le dijo gwen a Julie tratando de calmarla mas esto pareció enfurecerla

A no?-saco su celular de su bolsillo—y dime –tecleo un poco y dijo –que es esto?

La imagen que vimos era innegable gwen y yo besándonos

Hubiera sido como en esa vieja leyenda urbana* –se rió nuevamente asiéndonos sentir a gwen y a mi escalofríos—un beso fatal

Esto era raro quien le había dado esa fotografía a su celular de ser JT o Kaszh ya estaría en todos lados

Mi prima un tanto impulsiva intento avanzar y arrebatarle mas

Ah aha Gwen—Julie llevo su pulgar a el botos de enviar a todos los contactos—un paso en falso y esta imagen tan comprometedora estará en los celulares del consejo estudiantil

Si algo era bien sabido por nosotros era que a ellos mas que a nadie nos odiaban a ambos y que esa imagen empapelaría toda la escuela mañana o peor nuestros padres la tendrían en las manos antes de que llegáramos esa noche a nuestras casas.

Por que ases esto Julie?—le pregunte era raro que ella actuara de una manera tan maliciosa.

Por que?—ella sonaba irónica al hablar—solo me utilizaste para cubrir el echo de que tu y tu primita salen a escondidas de todos en el pueblo.

No soy el juguete de nadie, Benjamín tennyson¡-Julie acerco su dedo al botón rojo de su celular—y es el momento de que todos en el pueblo sepan el par de degenerados que son ustedes en realidad.

Las manos de Gwen brillaron trate de tocar el Omnitrix cuando

Si me disculpa yo tomare esto—Paradoja apareció de repente quitándole el celular a Julie—es muy peligroso dejar esto en sus manos señorita yamamoto

De un solo golpe paradoja noqueo a Julie

Creo que llegue justo a tiempo—el miro su reloj de control temporal—un poco mas tarde y ..bueno hay cosas del futuro que es mejor no saber.

Paradoja?—era extraño ver al viajero del tiempo ya que su presencia denotaba problemas-¿qué ases aquí?

Salvándolos de esta chica loca! –respondió el viajero en el tiempo—la señorita Yamamoto iba a ser responsable de la ruptura de su familia.

Como iba a hacer tal cosa!—pregunto Gwen

Bueno el echo de saber que dos primos se besaron—el los miro con ironía- siempre es un tema incomodo en las familias.

Digamos que sus familias—movió la mano asiendo el ademán de mal- no cruzaron las 4 etapas* tranquilamente

Paradoja—le dije—siempre que apareces es por que almo malo va a pasar

Si—el me respondió—lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero Kevin volvió a las andadas

Continuara...

Notas

*Fiscales griegos: en la antigua Grecia los juicios eren públicos para diferenciar a los abogados de ambos lados el defensor usaba una toga café u ocre y un cinturón gris el fiscal usaba una toga blanca y un cinturón azul

*Greis de imida: así define la ufología a los famosos grises a los que se les atribuyen los secuestros extraterrestres y los círculos de los cultivos

*Alergia al maní: Lo admito no es muy original pero es la alergia mas común en los norteamericanos siendo peligrosa ya que en casos extremos la garganta del afectado se cierra provocando asfixia

*Leyenda urbana: Se supone que un chico con prisa come un emparedado de mantequilla de maní antes de una sita al besar a su novia esta cae muerta ya que es alérgica al maní. no muy convincente pero aun se cuanta

*Cuatro etapas: Así son llamados los pasos que las personas deben seguir para pasar una crisis o un duelo son negación .temor, ira y aceptación . no muchos lo logran

espero esta historia les guste después de todo algo tubo que hacer kevin para terminar en el proyector no

_Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor y escritor soldado dragón _

_Al final los disclamers Ben 10 y Ben 10 alíen force :cartón network y man of action este trabajo solo es por diversión sin fines de lucro_


	2. Chapter 2

Alta traición

Nunca debí confiar en ti

Azmut el galvan procedió con el juicio

¡Que el fiscal presente, el primer juego de pruebas contra el acusado!—pidió el galvananio

¡Si su señoría!—respondió Ben—la fiscalia presenta, las filmaciones de seguridad del monte rosmure.

En una pantalla Kevin y su "amigo" el erizo espacial* se encontraban vaciando los contenedores de armas del la base plomero

Y estas seguro que nadie vendrá!—pregunto el ser espinoso ,un poco cohibido sobre el lugar donde estaban.

Claro—respondió el rebelde mientras vaciaba uno de los cajones de armas—en este instante tenyson debe estar en el hospital al cuidado de Gwen y mientras esta insignia este activa—la insignia plomero emitía una señal intermitente—nadie vendrá ya que solo están presentes un par de plomeros

No te dolerá si pierdes a tu chica?—pregunto el erizo espacial con ironía en su vos

Ya habrá otras!—le respondió con descaro Kevin sin demostrar algún signo de preocupación

En ese instante un XRL—8 apareció para sorpresa de Kevin y del erizo espacial

No es Helen!—dijo Kevin

Hola soquete—la vos del alíen azul era masculina- lamento decirte que la fiesta termino

En off la vos de Ben

Quien diría que azmut me enviaría con paradoja la antigua memoria del obnitrix y que mis sospechas siempre fueron verdaderas

Flash back

Si-el me respondió-lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero Kevin volvió a las andadas

Explícate –le pedí al viajero del tiempo una mayor explicación

El fue quien le dio la imagen comprometedora a la señorota yamamoto—me respondió—y también le dio la idea del maní para intoxicar a tu prima

Con que fin ese ingrato lo aria—la vos de Gwen sonaba dolida

Asaltar con tranquilidad –nos respondió—la armería del monte rosmure

Sabia que Ben se preocuparía mas por ti!—señalo a mi prima—que por otra cosa y que dejaría descubierto su flanco derecho!

Ese maldito—dije mas por mi prima que por mi—llévame ahora mismo!

Puedo hacer algo mejor –de su bata de trabajo saco una ficha casi del tamaño de un dólar –toma —me lanzo el dispositivo

Que es esto?—pregunte extrañado

Solamente es la memoria original del Obnitrix¡-me respondió de forma tan natural. Que me sentí un estúpido.

No dije nada solo coloque el disco en el aparato y me transforme en XRL-8

Toma antes de irte¡ –el me dio una moneda de 25 centavos

Que es esto? para una llamada!—pregunte irónico

Es una moneda de 1976—me respondió con una sonrisa un tanto torcida

Espera voy contigo –me dijo Gwen

Lo siento!—le respondí antes de salir a toda velocidad—esta ves es personal

Como decirle que en realidad estaba preocupado por ella, y que no me confiaba en llevarla esta ves conmigo. Estaba mas que seguro que Kevin tendría mas trucos sucios bajo la manga

Continuaba la presentación del video de vigilancia.

Tennison!—Kevin apenas podía creer lo que veía—como es posible!

Cretino, pagaras por lo que querías hacer!—le dice Ben y se lanza en su contra

Kevin absorbe el piso del complejo para atacar ,Ben salta y se transforma en 4 brazos.

Buenas noches inútil!—dije al golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas mas

Es lo que te digo tonto!—me respondió al momento de golpearme con fuerza lanzándome en contra de la pared

Toma todo lo que puedas y larguémonos!—grito Kevin al roedor espacial

El impacto hizo que regresara a ser humano me levante con dificultad y los perseguí asta el hangar donde...

25 centavos por tus pensamientos!—grite al lanzar la moneda la cual esquivo la cabeza de Kevin por centímetros

Que querías hacer con eso!—me dijo irónico en su vos

Es una moneda de 1976*!—grite y me arroje al suelo

Que dijiste!—grito cuando la pieza de cobre golpeo el chasis del vehículo provocando una terrible explosión

Cuando conocimos a paradoja, el restauro su auto .mas nos advirtió que no debía hacer contacto con nada de 1976 o explotaría

Pagaras por esto Tenyson!—grito y escapo dejando al erizo espacial tras de si.

Con dificultad me levante trate de ir tras de el pero no pude alcanzarlo

Así termino el video de seguridad

Esto confirma sin la menor duda!—Ben dijo al consejo—que Kevin robo armas de la bodega de los plomeros en monte Rosmure!

El consejo volvió a habar en vos baja

Tiene el acusado algún alegato—pregunto Max tenyson sobre las pruebas presentadas

Si!—respondió Kevin—este héroe de tercera aun me debe un auto!

Nuevamente el consejo de plomeros parloteaba por lo bajo

El fiscal presentara a su primer testigo?—pidió Azmut a Ben

La fiscalia llama al estrado a Manny de tetrado!—el joven tetraman apareció en la sala

Diga su nombre al consejo!—pido Ben a Manny

Manny de tetrado!—respondió

Diga a la corte en sus propias—Ben sonaba casi marcial al solicitar la declaración—palabras los eventos acontecidos en los archivos centrales

Esto sucedió ase aproximadamente una semana atrás —el joven tetraman empezó su relato—mi compañera Helen y yo atendimos la alarma silenciosa de la zona de archivos de los plomeros en Washintong

Inicio de Flash Back

En ves de estar en estas cosas tan estúpidas—dijo Manny—por que no mejor vemos, donde puede estar escondido Kevin!

Que tal si es el quien esta aquí!—respondió Helen

El no es tan estúpido, como para intentar asaltar estas inhalaciones!.—respondió el alíen de piel roja

Ambos caminamos a través de los pasillos oscurecidos la energía había sido cortada por lo que nos movíamos solo usando las linternas de alógeno

Y como a tomado Gwen que su noviecito sea un traidor!—pregunte a mi compañera sabiendo que como dicen los humanos yo solo me colgaría una soga al cuello.

Falta de sensibilidad, típica de los tetraman!—me dijo de una manera que me sentí todo un canalla

Lo que quise decir Helen—trate de enmendarme pero

Por ahora guardemos silencio Manny!—me corto tajantemente –quien este aquí podría oírnos!

Ya lo hizo!—la vos de Kevin sonaba sepulcral

Sal a donde podamos verte traidor!—grite al momento de sacar mis cuatro armas de plasma

Tengo un poco de prisa, así que solo diré adiós!—cuando esa frase termino unas serie de explosiones cubrieron el lugar

Helen!—trate pero no pude ayudar a Helen

Fin de Flash Back

Desperté unas horas mas tarde, en una unidad medica!—así el tetraman terminaba el relato.

No mas preguntas!—termino el fiscal su interrogatorio

Tiene el acusado, alguna pregunta para el testigo?—un Highbreed pregunto a Kevin

Dime grandote!—Kevin sonaba irónico al hablar—tu amiguita quedo completa o perdió sus preciadas piernas!

Manny no soporto mas y se lanzo contra Kevin pero fue detenido por los oficiales cibernéticos

Suéltenme latas¡–grito a todo pulmón Manny—voy a destazarlo con mis propias manos!

Retiren al testigo de la sala!—pidió Azmut

Ben si me respetas un poco!—me grito Manny—pedirás la desintegración para este cretino!

Pena capital!—pienso para mi, mas el galvan dijo

Le recuerdo al señor fiscal—el galvan hablo con claridad—que la pena capital, fue retirada de los códigos plomeros ase 45 años.

Tomare eso en cuanta su señoría!—respondí maldiciendo por dentro no poder destruir a este cretino.

Tiene mas evidencias en contra del acusado?—pregunto el juez al fiscal

La filmación de la evasión de la prisión numero 36!—dije y pedí que se corriera una cinta de video

Aun recuerdo cuando ese día claro como el cristal.

Como esta Helen!—pregunte mientras Gwen y yo revisábamos los escombros de los archivos.

Esta viva!—me respondió lacónicamente

Gewn que te pasa?—pregunte a mi prima—desde que hablaste con paradoja no eres tu misma!

Ben no es el momento!—me dijo nuevamente evadiendo el tema.

No pude contenerme y la tome de los hombros.

Cuando será un buen momento!-le dije a mi prima casi gritando

Ben no¡-me respondió

De que hablaron tu y paradoja!

Continuara...

*No recuerdo en nombre del erizo espacial que siempre ase negocios con Kevin

*Es la fecha correcta que les dijo paradoja

*Podían ayudarme con los nombres de los enemigos en alíen force no e visto muchos episodios y los necesitare para este trabajo

Finalmente el segundo episodio de esta serie espero les entretenga. El siguiente episodio tendrá una temática un poco . ha. Atrevida así como una pequeña explicación acerca de que sucedió con Julie

_Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde servidor y escritor soldado dragón _

_Al final los disclamers Ben 10 y Ben 10 alíen force :cartón network y man of action este trabajo solo es por diversión sin fines de lucro_


End file.
